1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pedal for a manually operating medical diagnostic device, of the type having a switch housing and with a switching rocker with a neutral position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot pedals which are common in x-ray technology are composed of individual switch elements were assembled on a base plate corresponding to the required number of pieces. These switch elements are protected against unintentional actuation by a frame.
German OS 25 30 108 teaches a control apparatus for dental treatment devices with a foot pedal of this type, wherein the rotation axle for a rocker switch with a planar surface is installed in the foot pedal housing parallel to a base plate. The axle also performs a switching function in the direction of its longitudinal axis, so that a basic function--e.g. energizing the motor--is already triggered given application of the foot. After triggering, this basic function can be modified by lateral tilting of the sole of the foot.